prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (September 3, 2019)
The September 3, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Norfolk Scope in Norfolk, Virginia on September 3, 2019. Summary Last week, former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese declared he would do anything to win back the title, but he also noted that he might need to make a change since being the “Premier Athlete” was no longer working for him. Mike Kanellis took to Twitter to welcome Nese to “rock bottom,” and the two exchange jabs on social media. As a result, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick ordered the two Superstars to square off tonight. Each with their own championship aspirations, Nese and Kanellis sized each other up before engaging in a back and forth that saw both Superstars enjoy a flurry of offense. As Kanellis retreated to the outside, Nese pursued, taking down The Opportunist in an incredible display of agility. However, wisely using the environment to his advantage, Kanellis knocked Nese into the barricade before driving him into the entrance ramp with DDT. Although Nese barely made the official’s 10-count, Kanellis remained in control, drawing the ire of the WWE Universe. The Premier Athlete attempted to turn the tide with his blinding speed, but The Opportunist remained one step ahead, dumping his opponent over the top rope and continuing to attack. Driving Nese into the barricade once more and delivering a dropkick from the apron to the barricade, Kanellis maintained a considerable advantage against the former champion. Feeling confident, Kanellis took his time dishing out punishment, but this allowed Nese time to recover and drive Kanellis into the turnbuckle with a German Suplex. A fired-up Nese was relentless in an attack that resulted in a near-fall but also caused Nese to expend significant energy. Nese took down Kanellis with a hurricanrana that nearly secured the victory, but Kanellis escaped and delivered a crushing clothesline before the two combatants traded strikes in the center of the ring. The Premier Athlete took control and dropped Kanellis on the outside before executing a 450 splash that nearly resulted in victory. Following a crushing kick from Nese, a dazed Kanellis stumbled into the corner. As The Premier Athlete prepared for the Running Nese, Kanellis countered with a brutal superkick into a faceplant to earn a huge victory. A tag team match against Brandon Scott and Tyler Hastings was certainly not the bout The Brian Kendrick was hoping for – Gentleman Jack Gallagher is still unable to compete – but The Man with a Plan used the opportunity to show off his incredible chemistry and offense alongside Tozawa at Scott’s expense. Hastings and Scott attempted to gain an advantage with some underhanded tactics, as Scott attacked Kendrick behind the official’s back. However, their advantage was short-lived, as Tozawa made his way back into the ring and turned up the intensity. Kendrick and Tozawa picked up a victory before The Man with a Plan addressed Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Kendrick announced that next week at Madison Square Garden, he and Tozawa will face Gallagher and a partner of his choosing if Jack is up for the challenge. Citing Lince Dorado’s comments about lack of opportunities, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick decided that the battle between Dorado and Humberto Carrillo would have a huge stipulation: If The Golden Lynx defeated Carrillo, he would be added to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match at WWE Clash of Champions. Carrillo took control with his incredible aerial ability, but sliding to the outside resulted in the Mexican Superstar falling victim to an incredible diving DDT from The Lucha House Party’s resident hothead. The Golden Lynx pounced and used a more technical strategy to keep Carrillo grounded. As Carrillo broke his opponent’s holds, he was met by a huge kick and spinning heel kick that put momentum right back in Dorado’s favor. Looking for a high-impact strike on the top rope, Dorado was fended off, and Carrillo found himself back in the fight following a huge missile dropkick. Favoring his chest, Carrillo did his best to manage his pain by keeping pressure on The Golden Lynx and drawing an ovation from the WWE Universe following a huge twisting dive to the outside. Carrillo attempted to capitalize, but Dorado found a second wind and mounted an incredible counter-offense that ended with a reverse hurricanrana, spiking Carrillo into the mat. However, it still wasn’t enough to put Carrillo away. Dorado delivered precision chops, and Carrillo drove his opponent to the canvas with an incredible sit-down powerbomb. A flurry of punches, chops and kicks left the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats. Barely escaping the ring following a Shooting Star Press, Carrillo struggled to regain control, allowing Dorado to execute a hurricanrana and keep Carrillo’s shoulders down for the win. As Dorado celebrated his first WWE Cruiserweight Championship opportunity, he was attacked by Drew Gulak, who unloaded on his newest challenger. As Carrillo exited the ring to come to the aid of The Golden Lynx, Tony Nese came out of nowhere and decimated the Mexican Superstar. From there, Gulak and Nese appeared to rekindle their friendship and dismantled Carrillo and Dorado. Results ; ; *Mike Kanellis defeated Tony Nese *Akira Tozawa & The Brian Kendrick defeated Brandon Scott & Tyler Hastings *Lince Dorado defeated Humberto Carrillo Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 15.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 16.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 17.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 18.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 19.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 20.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 21.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 22.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 23.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 24.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 25.jpg 205 Live (September 3, 2019) 26.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #145 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #145 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #145 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events